mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Doug Hadderstorm
Doug Hadderstorm (short for 'Douglaphius Hadderstorm'per goblin guard in The Mysticon Kid, see File:Douglaphius.jpg) is a supporting character of ''Mysticons''.'' He first appears in Episode Two "How to Train a Mysticon". He is voiced by Doug Hadders. History Appearance He is a relatively large brunet cyclops. It is unknown how his size compares to the rest of his kind. At one point, he wore a top Astromancer designer robe, even though he is on the lowest of power levels. Personality He is a optimistic, caring, outgoing, and gullible. He was seen to be gullible in Save the Date! where Tazma tricked him into freeing her from the snow globe by expressing her childhood wonders of watching the Twinkly show. Weapon At one point, he was seen wielding a sledgehammer against Orcs in Episode Thirteen. Natural Abilities and Skills Being a cyclops, he possess superhuman strength and superhuman durability and limited invulnerability and enhanced durability. He also has some skill at knitting, despite his gender. He himself revealed that he does not possess any "flashy powers" in ''The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon. However, he did show an adapt at solving the separate puzzles in the snowy Chillwaste dimension. Appearances Season One * How to Train a Mysticon (debut) * The Coronation * The Mysticon Kid * An Eye for an Eye * The Astromancer Job * A Girl and Her Gumlump * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Clash of the Tridents * Quest of the Vexed Season Two * Scream of a Banshee * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage * The Mask * Save the Date! * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Fear the Spectral Hand (cameos) * Age of Dragons (final appearance; cameos) Doug in Printed Media Chapter Books * The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon (debut appearance) * The Diamond Curse * Comics * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia *His name was clearly taken from his voice actor, but slightly changed. *He is considered to be Malvaron's best friend and like a brother to him. *His hands get sweaty under stress, making him clumsier than he really is. *He has some skill in knitting, as revealed in "The Mask." *In "Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind" he was voiced with a British accent. *He seems to like drinking tea, as she shared his with pint-sized Tazma, from out her snow-globe prison. Graphic Novels * He does not appear in the very first comic book, but is mentioned by Piper. * Chapter Books * He has a major role in The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon, in which he was considered to become "the fifth Mysticon" to join the second generation of Mysticons. He preferred himself to be "more of a slingshot kind-of-guy" or "stern-talking-to kind of guy." * In addition Avatars of the Apocalypse ''video game, he also likes ''Realms Remembered V: Rite of the Blood Queen. * It is revealed, being a cyclops instead of a human man, he does not possess any "flashy powers" whatsoever. Even though he is on the lowest level of the Order of Astromancers, he is incapable of defending himself with any kind of magic. * He is somewhat doubtful of being an actual hero of the realm, as he thinks that going on an adventure was fun but scary. * He is also quite adapt at solving complex puzzles, as she was able to help the Mysticons get through the harsh parts of the icy, snowy dimension of the Chillwaste. Quotes Season One * "So, you wish to see the Astromancers? Oh, sorry. Something caught stuck in my throat." * "Malv-y, old buddy. I have not seen you since the Sad Minotaur ''concert." * "Actually, there's a bit more to the chorus." * "Ooh, can you pick up a Twinkly Mare Special Edition? She was just released today." * "What? It's for a friend." * "Or fart into a magic portal." * "Twinkly Mare. Who did this to you!!? ''Monsters!!" * "It wasn't easy but I got 'em." * "Walk it, walk it." * "Here you go. And I didn't mean that thing about the plank- I love you, Man." * "Oh, my goblin! Oh, my goblin!!" * "You have my happy outlook on life." * "Choko, put the potions down, buddy." * "That wasn't unpredictable." * "OK, okay. Totally unpredictable!" * "Well stop buying cheap glass from the Thrifty Wizards" * I want my bubble back!' * "You and me are over!! I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't mean it like that." * "Don't worry. I know all of Malvaron's passwords. But I respect his right to privacy!!" * "That is my ''sofa chain!!" * "Release the ''toe!!" * "You can nibble on my toe any time." Season Two * "We love you, Lance!!" * "Can I have your autograph? What? It's for a friend." * "We love you, Vesper!!" * "If anyone can save her, it's you. You got this, Buddy." * "Right." * "That's not me." * "The claw!!" * "Break it down, Foz ball." * "Why would she wanna blow up these big squishy cheeks?" * "Not without us you're not." * "We're done for, Choko. We lost Malvaron, there are killer traps everywhere, and Nova Terron's gonna blast us all to smithereens." * "Uh, what do you mean 'we're safe'? Potions? Potions. Okay, Dragon Fury, Apoco-blast, Lighting-in-a-Bottle. Zappy." * "Sorry. Sweaty palms." * "Clutch time." * Nope. Shrinking." * "Only the cutest, whittle shadow mage, ever. I'm gonna knit you some teeny, weensy mittens." * "Twinkly Dragon is filling all my senses. I smell Twinkly Dragon!!" * "How can you hate all that's good and pure about this world?" * "The horror, the horror." * 'She's jut a little evil mage, who dreams of being good." * "And you be good, too, one day." * "And don't you dare take this as a violation of your world view." * "I can't help thinking: This is mostly your fault." * "The magic of Twinkly Dragon." * "Who's the gullible one now? Boo-ya!" * "Pu-lease. My gullible days are over." * "But she tricked me!" * "Exactly. So put down the magic and try to be festive, okay?" * "Jolly good, Ms. Grimm. Jolly good." * "Indubitably." * "Or perhaps it was you." * "By Jove, I don't know how much longer this shield will last." * "To the front lines, Old Chap." * "We shall fight on the hills, we shall fight on the beaches. We shall tan on the beaches, but we shall never surrender." * "By George. No more potions." * "If Proxima can change, so can Tazma. Give her some time. And she has no idea how lucky she is to have a brother like you." Quotes in Printed Media Chapter Books * "Uh, I think I'm too tall for that suit." * "Uh, guys. I found her." * "You need bait. You need me." * "I don't have any flashy powers. So we knew Adakite would come after me." References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 characters Category:Cyclopes Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Astromancers Category:Season 2 characters